Strife
| }} /Appearances|Appearances}} /Gallery|Gallery}} /Videos|Videos}} }} Strife, the self-proclaimed God of Skirmishes, is the nephew of Ares, cousin of Deimos and, though never mentioned, son of Discord. Being a lesser god, Strife constantly tried to prove himself to his "Uncle Ares" by helping him in his various plots as well as his schemes to kill or hurt Hercules. It had been revealed that if Ares were to ever die or become mortal, Strife would move up in the hierarchy as God of War though he constantly batted with Discord for the position. Strife was one of the first gods that Young Hercules had to deal with during his time as a teenager, though Hercules defeated him each and every time. Strife was a trickster. He often took the form of mortals to cause strife. He took the form of an Agitator to stir villagers against the last Golden Hind when he knew that Hercules was in love with her. Later, he lured Hercules' son Aeson out of the Elysian Fields and into Tartarus. There, he chained the boy and took his form to try to hurt Hercules (HTLJ "When a Man Loves a Woman"). Strife's one great accomplishment came when he murdered Hercules' wife Serena. With help from Morpheus he was able to enter the hero's dreams causing Hercules to kill Serena in his sleep (HTLJ "Judgment Day"). When Hercules used the Kronos Stone to go back in time, Strife tried to kill the hero with an arrow covered in the blood of a Golden Hind. Strife's aim was good and Hercules was taken down by the arrow but survived. Luckily, Serena was nearby and was able to use her powers to heal Hercules (HTLJ "The End of the Beginning"). Soon after, Strife was killed by Callisto with the Hind's Blood Dagger (HTLJ "Armageddon Now"). Wardrobe Strife wears a complete outfit made of black leather and what looks like silver safety pins holding it together. What little skin shows is extremely pale. He has short spiked and messy black hair and very pale blue eyes. In the series Young Hercules, in the first episode, he takes the form of Nysus Gaius in which his clothing changes completely. He wears a gray tail-jacket, a sleeveless orange shirt with dark orange stripes, and a gray pair of pants with a brown, leather belt. His hair is not messy and spiky, but combed to the side elegantly with only a few locks falling above his right eye. Powers & Abilities *Can shoot blasts out of his hands - (1.02 - Between Friends) *Can change his clothes/hair at will - (1.02 - Between Friends) *Telekinesis - can levitate and throw tables with his mind - (1.02 - Between Friends) *Teleportation - can vanish from one place and reappear in another - (1.02 - Between Friends) *Shapeshifting - (1.11 - Battle Lines I, 1.12 - Battle Lines II) *Can appear in two places at once - (1.30 - The Golden Bow) As a god strife has the basic range of Powers and Abilities of olympian, he demonstrated many powers, like other gods.' '''Strife showed that the gods can be in several places at once and as a Discord, Strife has the ability to cause conflict & struggle between mortals so that they misjudge a situation or always disagrees and cause conflict as well as committing an act of violence. Background * In one episode of ''Young Hercules, Strife mentions that Discord is a millennium older than he. * In Greek mythology, Eris was the goddess of strife. * Strife's death is very problematic for the future shown in "Yes, Virginia, There is a Hercules". Although fans have attempted to reconcile this, no explanation has been provided. But it could be that his death was only for the "show" and he never really died same for the other dead gods or he and the other gods that died somehow came back to life. Gallery File:Encounter_strife.jpg|Strife in "Encounter" File:Strife..jpg|In "Encounter" File:Man_loves_strife.jpg|Facing Hercules in "When a Man Loves a Woman" File:Judgment_day_strife.jpg|In "Judgment Day" File:Strife...jpg|In "Judgment Day" File:Judgment_day_03.jpg|With Ares in "Judgment Day" File:End_beginning_06.jpg|With Ares in "The End of the Beginning" DiscordYoung hercules.jpg|With Discord discordstrife.jpg|Strife with Discord Strife, Frozen.jpg|Strife frozen by Boreas Strife use Shield.png|The shield of Strife Strife Energy Beam.jpg|strife vs hercules Strife & Fatuus.png|Fatuus & Strife File:Armageddon now 07.jpg|Strife's "death" in "Armageddon Now" Ares and Callisto (9).gif Ares and Callisto (16).gif Ares and Callisto (32).gif Ares and Callisto (33).gif Category:Characters Category:Olympians Category:Villains Category:Demons Category:Deceased Characters Category:Gods Category:Male